The present invention relates generally to the field of solar energy collection systems, and more particularly, to a solar energy collection system of improved efficiency and capacity.
A variety of collector systems have been developed for collecting solar energy and converting such collected solar energy into heat for use with various types of heating systems. Many of the collector systems which have been developed incorporate flat plate type solar collector panels which are placed on or adjacent a structure to be heated in an appropriate orientation for receiving solar radiation. Generally, such collector panels are placed on the roof of the structure to increase the period of time during which such collector panels will be exposed to solar radiation. However, irrespective to the flat plate type collector panel used, such systems have generally not found public acceptance.
One reason for this is that in order to achieve significant temperatures and obtain sufficient heating capabilities, the flat plate type collector panels which have been developed to date must often be inordinately large, often covering significant portions of the structure being heated. This presents a variety of problems. For example, a significant amount of space must be provided to house such components. Further, since such components are generally relatively heavy, the supporting structure must often be strengthened in some way to accommodate the excess weight of the components involved. These factors can compromise the appearance of the resulting structure, presenting yet another disadvantage. Cleraly, these factors each also contribute to increased costs, further compromising the utility of such devices.
In an effort to overcome these disadvantages, other types of collector systems have been developed which attempt to eliminate the need for large flat panels of the type previously described. However, it has been found that many of these collectors tend to compromise the efficiency of the resulting system, often unacceptably so. Further, although such collectors are often reduced in size from the flat plate type collector panels previously described, such structures are generally comprised of a combination of dissimilar structural elements which are often costly and complex. This often leads to many of the disadvantages previously described in conjunction with flat plate type collector panels.
Moreover, irrespective of the collector which is selected for use, it has generally been found that available solar collectors only remain efficient in operation during a relatively short period of time during the day. The primary reason for this is that such solar collectors are affixed to a structure and are therefore stationary with respect to movement of the sun throughout a daylight period. Accordingly, particularly during the morning and afternoon hours, solar radiation received by the collector is not properly coincident with the structure which comprises the collector, resulting in a corresponding reduction in collector efficiency. Movement of the collector with respect to its supporting structure to compensate for this is generally impracticable in view of the moving parts generally required to perform such a function.
It therefore remains desirable to develop a solar energy collection system which incorporates an efficient solar collector of reduced size and weight, and which is capable of compensating for movement of the sun throughout material portions of a daylight period.